1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a drive train of a motor vehicle having front and rear axles, an engine between the axles, a transmission that enables the engine to drive the rear axle and an electric drive for driving the front axle.
2. Description of the Related Art.
DE 10 2006 026 916 A1 discloses a drive train of a motor vehicle having a front axle and a rear axle, wherein the front axle can be driven by an electric drive which is assigned to the front axle, and the rear axle can be driven by an internal combustion engine which is assigned to the rear axle. The internal combustion engine which is assigned to the rear axle is positioned in a mid-engine arrangement behind the front axle and in front of the rear axle and inputs drive into the rear axle via a transmission which is positioned behind the rear axle. The electric drive which is assigned to the front axle may have a single electric machine or a separate electric machine per front wheel.
In the drive train according to DE 10 2006 026 916 A1, the front axle can be driven exclusively by an electric motor and the rear axle exclusively by an internal combustion engine.
Taking this as a basis, the object of the invention is based on the problem of providing a novel drive train of a motor vehicle.